


You're My Home

by hurtfulknife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School to College AU, hyunlip, quarantine au, side chuusoul, side heewon, slowburn?, yveseul fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: hyunlip au in which hyunjin and lip are quarantined at home and their stay makes them realize that the feelings they have for each other’s weren’t exactly what they were thinking
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Hyunjin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> please read my notes!
> 
> this is part 1, i decided to post it despite incompletion
> 
> it changes perspectives at times. imagine this like a movie with its scenes.
> 
> ( bold is “current time”. normal text is flashbacks/the past. italics is the character’s thoughts. )
> 
> i’m sure that everyone has different thoughts even when presented with text with imagery and descriptions so i hope you enjoy whatever i’ve written despite how it could be a different imagery to you.
> 
> please listen to this playlist as you read it!
> 
> i worked hard on the story and this playlist: (search hurtfulknife on spotify and open the hyunlip playlist)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1o8bcdhhtf87kF3dOFdzwO?si=hbMEoe94TTiJ3JOMreZaJw

**Jungeun couldn’t fathom it. Why she felt at home with Hyunjin? It was something she just felt. She just let it happen. She may not be that close to Hyunjin but the younger girl’s thoughtfulness made her swoon. They’ve known of each other since Hyunjin’s first year of high school which meant it was their fifth year of knowing each other. Throughout the years, Jungeun and Hyunjin were never really that close since there weren’t many things they had in common. They mostly hung around each other since they had mutual friends. They were never awkward with each other - they just existed in the same premises. Of course, the two gradually got closer over time but they rarely hung out alone. Jungeun recalled one of the first instances that she had a talk alone with Hyunjin.**

—

Hyunjin had just finished throwing out the trash and separating them - it was her class duty of the day. She quickly washed her hands at the sink nearby. She leaned against it, under the shade. Putting her hands in her pocket, she fished out her “secret bread” that she always hid in her skirt’s pocket. Bread was something that just made her feel happy. Life was stressful and all she did was study. When she ate good bread, it made her feel good. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and bit into it.

“I see you’re also taking out the trash today,” a familiar voice made her open her eyes.

Jungeun was going up to her with a small smile. Hyunjin smiled back and waved. Jungeun turned on the tap and rigorously washed her hands.

“Sup, Lip,” Hyunjin spoke up after swallowing her bread.

Jungeun turned off the tap and shook water off her hands. She hummed before replying to Hyunjin. “Actually, Hyunjin, can I talk to you about something?”

Hyunjin raised her eyebrow and turned her body to look at her. “Sure, what’s wrong?”

Jungeun pursed her lips and puffed her cheek as she thought of how to word her sentence. Hyunjin just watched and waited patiently, while chewing on the rest of her bread.

“Well,” Jungeun finally spoke, her hands fidgeting with her uniform. “I know we’re not the closest but, I didn’t know who to talk with. It’s just… Sometimes, it’s uncomfortable to talk to close friends about things because you know how they’ll react and respond.”

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah, I understand. Don’t worry. Just talk to me.”

“You know… Chaewon’s been my best friend my whole life, right? And I know that she’d say I’ll be alright like things take time and yes, of course, but I think I just want someone to listen to me. It’s like whatever I say kinda feels like, I don’t know, it’s been brushed aside when she tries to comfort me. It’s not her fault, I know but it’s just difficult for me to talk to her about this when I know how she’d react,” Jungeun blabbered a mouthful as she looked everywhere but Hyunjin’s eyes.

Hyunjin laughed softly to herself, making Jungeun snap her head to look at Hyunjin in confusion. “No, you’re just… I’m listening but you keep moving about,” Hyunjin covered her mouth with her hand. “Sorry, you seem so tense and nervous, it’s cute.”

Jungeun’s ears turned red and she glared playfully at Hyunjin. “Hey, don’t laugh at your senior like that!” Jungeun pouted as Hyunjin laughed again. “Man, I was so scared you were ridiculing me…”

“I would never!” Hyunjin put her hand on Jungeun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m just not good with emotions. I come off insincere and weird, like some robot-alien hybrid.” Jungeun smiled amusedly at that. “I’ll listen to you and help you out as much as I can.” Hyunjin looked fiercely into Jungeun’s eyes to communicate her sincerity.

Jungeun smiled at her and chuckled. “Thanks, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin took her hand off of Jungeun’s shoulder and nodded at her to continue speaking.

Jungeun finally looked at Hyunjin’s eyes as she spoke. “It’s my last year next year, right? And everyone around me is somewhat ready and already picking what they want to do. The whole problem is that I’m not sure what to do. Of course, I could talk to Jiwoo about this. But she already knows what she wants and all my classmates that I’m comfortable with also know what they want to do. It’s not like they’d understand what I’m saying. I’m not sure what I want and it’s so scary because our whole life, we’ve just been sheltered by the structure of school and we’re turning into adults after we graduate. But I still don’t know what to do. I’m almost an adult and I feel like I’ve done nothing my whole life. What if I chose the wrong major or job? There’s just so much responsibility and choices. I don’t know… I’m sorry I came to you about this. You’re my junior too, so I shouldn’t be coming to you… Sorry.”

Hyunjin kept nodding as she listened to Jungeun talk. After she stopped talking, Hyunjin hummed and nodded to herself. “I think, Lippie,” Hyunjin smiled at Jungeun. “You’re worrying too much at the moment. Yes, these are actual concerns but you should focus on the now and the nearer future. You still have to study for the college entrance exams. And I’m sure there are some things you know in your heart is what you want. Maybe you think those are impossible or unattainable for you? Maybe that’s why you don’t think you want something. I’m sure you have some sort of desire. How about this?” Hyunjin pulled out a notebook from her pocket. “You can have my notebook. Write down your thoughts on it. About anything. What you like to study or how you like to work. What your passions are, stuff like that.”

Jungeun just stared at Hyunjin’s hand handing her the notebook.

“Take it,” Hyunjin insisted, taking Jungeun’s hand and placing the small notebook in her hand. “Calm down and take some time for yourself and your thoughts. It’s always difficult to sort through ideas and feelings. Oh, and this notebook? You can also read whatever I wrote if you want. It’s mostly about my likes and dislikes of general things. It helps me think in the chaos.”

“Huh,” Jungeun looked at the notebook. “I never thought of this… You almost seem like an older person to me wow.”

Hyunjin smiled, “I grew up with a lot of older people. Maybe that’s why.”

“Thanks for listening to me,” Jungeun sheepishly smiled at her. “Um…” she hesitated. “Can I hug you?”

Hyunjin playfully rolled her eyes as she smiled, “Of course!” She brought Jungeun into a tight hug.

Jungeun hugged Hyunjin back happily. _Wow, this is the nicest hug,_ Jungeun thought as she relaxed into the hug.

“Hyunjin!” A voice called out from a distance, making the two quickly separate.

The two looked towards where the sound came from. Heejin was calling out for her. Hyunjin yelled back in an annoyed tone, “What?!”

“Hurry up! Stop hugging random girls!” Heejin screamed as she ran towards Hyunjin.

Jungeun and Hyunjin looked at each other in confusion - Jungeun wasn’t a stranger to Heejin yet she spoke like she didn’t know her. As Heejin neared, her eyes opened widely.

“AH!” Heejin covered her mouth in shock. “I’m sorry,” Heejin bowed in embarrassment. “I didn’t know it was you Lippie!”

Jungeun laughed at the silly girl. “No, it’s fine. Anyways, I’m gonna go now! See you guys around,” Jungeun waved at the two. She halted and turned back to Hyunjin, “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

Hyunjin gave her an ‘okay’ sign and waved at her.

“What was that about?” Heejin nudged Hyunjin’s arm as the two watched Jungeun walk away to her classroom.

Hyunjin put her arm around Heejin’s shoulders, “Nothing really. Why? You want a hug from me too?”

Heejin made a face and made a gagging noise, “As if.”

Hyunjin laughed out loud and started tickling her. Heejin started squealing and the two excitedly chased each other all the way back to the classroom.

—

**Now, Jungeun was almost done with the second year of university. Jiwoo and her had entered the same university. Chaewon, Heejin and Hyunjin got in the same university earlier this year too. Currently, their university had just announced it was closing by the end of the week. Students living in the dorms would have to move out and classes were postponed and probably being changed to online classes. It was Jungeun’s second day of quarantine. With the sudden COVID-19 pandemic, she was anxious about spreading the virus to people around her. She was feeling a sore throat and had a fever the previous night. She looked to her bed side and saw some lozenges. She reached out to get them and a memory came back to her.**

—

Hyunjin was quietly enjoying her food as her friends, Heejin and Haseul, had a conversation over food. Stuffing her mouth with spoonfuls of her soup and rice, she passively listened on. The conversation halted when Haseul suddenly raised her hand and waved it about excitedly. Hyunjin saw this at the corner of her eye but just continued eating. She was too hungry to react.

“Lippie!” Haseul’s voice resonated across the university cafeteria, garnering Jungeun and other onlookers’ attention.

The crowd barely paid them any mind after a quick glance but Jungeun meekly smiled at Haseul across the room. She waved at her, slightly embarrassed to have Haseul scream her name out loud in a packed cafeteria. The girl quickly waddled to sit beside Haseul and in front of Hyunjin.

Hyunjin, with her mouth full of food, smiled at Jungeun as she sat at their table.

“Oh, hey Hyunjin,” Jungeun waved at her before conversing with Heejin and Haseul.

Hyunjin finished her food, stuffing her mouth quickly like she was about to die if she didn’t eat. After stuffing her mouth ravenously, she stood up to clear her tray. She got two cups of water and returned to the table.

“Lippie,” she said as she got back to the table, halting the three’s conversation. Jungeun looked up and raised her eyebrow. Hyunjin sat down and passed the cup to Jungeun.

“Oh,” Jungeun was surprised. “Thanks!” She held the cup and drank some water.

“Your voice sounds raspy today,” Hyunjin noted her observation. “Do you have a cold?”

“Wow, I didn’t think it was that noticeable,” Jungeun replied. “But, yeah, I think I’m gonna have a sore throat soon.”

Hyunjin wordlessly dug into her bag. The three silently watched her and looked at each other with questioning eyes. The girl brought out a pack of lozenges.

“You can have this,” Hyunjin handed it to Jungeun. Before she could refuse, Hyunjin started again. “I usually have a bunch of them in my bag. Take it.”

“Uh,” Jungeun took it. “Thanks,” Jungeun looked at the pack of lozenges. “Thank you, Hyunjin!” She smiled at her before downing the rest of the water in the cup.

“No problem,” Hyunjin said before taking a sip from her cup to hide her smile.

—

**Jungeun smiled as she popped a lozenge into her mouth. _Even these were given to me by Hyunjin_ , she thought to herself. She averted her attention to her phone. She wasn’t sure what to do for the week since school had been postponed. _I suppose I could finally sort through my photos_.**

**She started making albums and organising them by the different people, places, memes, pretty pictures and self photos. She opened her gallery and scrolled to the oldest photos. Minutes of silent clicking later, she chanced upon a photo of her and Hyunjin from 3 years ago, Jungeun’s first day of her last year of high school. The memory of the day came back to her.**

—

Hyunjin was looking at Jungeun, specifically her newly blonde hair. Jungeun noticed and playfully glared at her.

“What?” Jungeun said trying to sound threatening, while holding back a slight smile.

Hyunjin’s lip curved into a small smile, “Nothing. You just look so pretty. Your hair is pretty.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes as her cheeks slightly flushed from the sudden compliment. “Well, thanks.”

Hyunjin walked up to her suddenly and Jungeun stepped back.

“Wh- What?” Jungeun stuttered.

“I wanna see if I’d look good with blonde hair like you do. Let me see,” Hyunjin gleefully smiled, silently asking for permission to touch her hair.

Jungeun brought out her phone to open the camera to serve as a mirror. Hyunjin bent slightly to match her height and got really close to her, delicately taking Jungeun’s hair in her hand. She had her head right beside Jungeun’s and put the lock of blonde hair over to the other side to visualise.

“Oohh!” Jungeun said in a lower tone. “Kim Hyunjin! Not bad.”

Hyunjin had a small smile and looked at Jungeun through the reflection. “Take a picture of us!”

—

**Jungeun smiled and organised the picture into the “Hyunjin” album. Scrolling through her gallery and fondly looking at all the memories, a series of pictures caught her attention. They were pictures of her in her school uniform on the day of her college entrance exams, with Jiwoo, Chaewon, Heejin and Hyunjin. It felt like it was just yesterday.**

—

Hyunjin woke up earlier than usual, despite not having school that day. During the college entrance exams, the other students would have no school. Hyunjin had slept over at Heejin’s along with Chaewon. The three were planning to make food for Jiwoo and Jungeun.

Hyunjin got up before the alarm sounded. She would sometimes get up earlier than her alarm when she knew she had to get up early. She sat up and looked to her side. Chaewon and Heejin were facing each other, hugging each other in their sleep. Hyunjin smirked at the sight. _I wonder when these two would end up dating each other_ , Hyunjin thought to herself before stretching. She got up from Heejin’s queen sized bed that the three squeezed themselves on and went to the bathroom to shower.

After her brisk shower, she entered the room to hear their phone alarms sound simultaneously. Chaewon stirred in her sleep.

“Turn it off,” Chaewon mumbled with her eyes closed.

Hyunjin just watched the two to see how long it would take for the two to get annoyed and turn off the alarms. Chaewon’s patience thinned quickly and she opened her eyes. When she realised Heejin was still hugging her and her face was close to hers, she jolted backwards. She jolted backwards so harshly that her body fell off the side of the bed.

Thud. Hyunjin’s hysterical laughter followed.

“Hyunjin!” Chaewon yelped when she saw Hyunjin standing at the doorway. “Jerk! Why didn’t you turn off the alarms?” Chaewon smacked Hyunjin’s upper arm, making Hyunjin dramatically feign pain. She stomped off to the bed side table where their three phones were blaring various alarm sounds, while Hyunjin continued to laugh.

“Yo, look at Heejin,” Hyunjin spoke up. “She sleeps like a log.”

Chaewon looked at Heejin and Hyunjin saw how her eyes softened at the sight.

“Yeah, she’s always like this. It’s kinda freaky,” Chaewon said softly as she continued to look at Heejin.

“By the way, when will you confess to her?” Hyunjin brought up.

Chaewon’s eyes widened and she shushed Hyunjin. “Why would you say that? Here and now of all places…”

“I mean, she won’t hear us. You know that, right?” Hyunjin pointed at Heejin sound asleep.

Chaewon sighed and pulled Hyunjin’s arm to drag her to the further corner of the room. “I just want to be her friend, okay? It’s not like we could happen… It’s impossible.”

Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows. “Don’t say that!” she whisper-yelled. “You never know how something will be until you try it. Besides, she might feel the same way.”

Chaewon looked at Hyunjin to see if she was joking. She sighed. “Yeah, I guess… But I’ll confess to her if I think I’m good enough. Maybe if we get into the same university, then I’ll consider it.”

Hyunjin smiled excitedly at her. “Yes!” she cupped Chaewon’s cheeks with her hands, practically enveloping her small face with her big hands.

Chaewon glared at her.

“That’s the spirit,” Hyunjin said and dropped her hands to her side. “Let’s jump on her to wake her!”

Chaewon and Hyunin excitedly slammed their bodies on the bed and shook Heejin’s body, making Heejin’s eyes open in shock.

“Wh- what?! What’s happening?!?!” Heejin scrambled to sit up from the bed.

“We need to cook!” Chaewon exclaimed at Heejin’s face.

Heejin blinked. “Yeah, no,” Heejin shook her head. “You are not allowed anywhere near the stove…”  
  
“It was ONE TIME!” Chaewon protested.

Hyunjin just laughed to herself at the sight and headed to the kitchen. The two followed suit while arguing about Chaewon’s horrible cooking skills.

After about an hour of chaos in the kitchen, the three - or rather, two - finished cooking and preparing 4 lunchboxes each for Jungeun and Jiwoo. Chaewon did most of the washing and cutting ingredients. They prepared only a bit of food because they heard the two’s parents were making them food too so they coordinated with their parents to see what food they should prepare. The trio decided to prepare omelettes, carbonara pasta, salads and cut fruits for the two. They quickly took pictures of their creations before closing the lids on the containers.

The trio rushed to get to school to meet the two at the front gate.

“Chuu! Lippie!” the three yelled out in the streets when they saw Jiwoo and Jungeun walking ahead with linked arms.

Their shouts warranted some stares, and maybe even glares, because the street was more quiet than usual for today’s national exams. Jiwoo and Jungeun turned to see the three run towards them. Jiwoo excitedly jumped at the sight of the trio. Jungeun just smiled and waved at them.

“We made you some food!” Heejin excitedly said.

“God, tell me Chaewon didn’t cook…” Jungeun’s face was mortified.

All of them shared a laugh.

“We would never,” Hyunjin replied, earning a nudge in the gut from Chaewon. Hyunjin made an exaggerated pained expression which made Jungeun chuckle.

Hyunjin smiled and handed the bag of food to Jungeun, “Hope you enjoy the food! You’ll do well, just relax.”

Jungeun grinned at the taller girl. “You always sound older than me,” she shook her head. “Thanks for the food! I won’t let you down!”

Jungeun brought Hyunjin into a hug. (While Hyunjin and Jungeun were talking, Jiwoo was excitedly hugging the two already.) After Jiwoo went on a hug fest, she suggested the five of them take pictures. Hyunjin held the phone to a good angle and took a bunch of selfies with the four of them. Some pictures had Jungeun and Jiwoo showing off their bags of food. With that short but uplifting encounter, the two seniors quickly walked into the school for their exams.

—

**Jungeun sighed happily. She really appreciated her friends a lot. To her surprise, the Hyunjin album was filling up. Silently, she put her photos into the respective albums. She scrolled until she saw a picture of her on her first semester of university. It was a selfie when she newly had her silver hair and met with Hyunjin.**

—

Hyunjin had long awaited the weekend. She was on her senior year and every day was a busy study session. She desperately needed to destress. Earlier that week, Hyunjin had texted the group chat, which consisted of her two best friends, Sooyoung and Jinsoul, her close friends, Heejin, Chaewon, Jiwoo, Jungeun and Heejin’s best friend, Haseul.

When the group chat was first made, she was pleasantly shocked to see that her best friends were actually acquainted with Jiwoo and Jungeun, and Heejin’s best friend too. Jinsoul was in the swimming team with Jiwoo and Jungeun in the university while Haseul and Sooyoung hung around them at times. Well, it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Hyunjin just hadn’t connected the dots.

The group chat enthusiastically buzzed at the possibility of their first hangout as a group, and reunion of the busy high school seniors and the even busier university students. Hyunjin had already formulated a plan for the whole day before texting them. The group excitedly agreed with it. They were glad at least someone had an idea of what to do. The plan was: meet after breakfast at the arcade and play until lunch, eat lunch at a Thai restaurant, head to the karaoke for a few hours and have some pizza for dinner at the bowling alley.

It was a big splurge of money but they were all willing to spend that much for a day full of activities. After all, it wasn’t very common that they could all hang out.

Hyunjin met with Chaewon and Heejin first since they lived near each other. The rest of them lived nearer to the university. As they walked towards the arcade, Chaewon and Heejin were holding hands with each other and Hyunjin just shook her head at the sight. _These two are practically married_ , Hyunjin thought. _I wonder how that feels like. Ugh, when will they start dating already?_

10:33am. The trio had arrived at the arcade as it just opened. The streets were still calm - shops were getting ready to open or were just opened. Hyunjin checked the group chat. As she sent out a message asking where they were, she heard familiar-sounding screeches from a distance. She looked up to see Jinsoul and Sooyoung running towards her in full speed. Before she could even react, she felt an impact and she found herself falling onto the floor.

Sooyoung and Jinsoul practically tackled her. She groaned in pain. The two started to leave continuous pecks on her face. She was essentially ambushed.

“Ew,” Hyunjin tried to cover her face but the two were holding her hands. “Get off!” Hyunjin yelled.

The rest of the group just watched in amusement and laughed at the sight. Some passersby left judging stares at the chaos. To Hyunjin’s relief, the two decided to get off of her and pulled her up.

Hyunjin glared at the two and smacked their stomachs. The two laughed and brought her into a hug together.

“I missed you guys,” Hyunjin whispered into their ears.

Jinsoul and Sooyoung smiled sadly. “We know,” the both of them said in unison and hugged her tighter. The three separated and Hyunjin started to bring both their heads into a headlock. Jinsoul and Sooyoung just laughed. Hyunjin let go of their necks to rest her arms on their shoulders and jumped excitedly.

Hyunjin finally locked eyes with Jungeun, as she tried to lift her legs off the ground and hang onto her best friends’ shoulders. She smiled brightly and got off the two. Jungeun was already smiling the whole time as she watched the three interact, but her smile grew wider when she made eye contact with Hyunjin.

“Lippie!” Hyunjin went to hug Jungeun who had her arms open.

The two hugged excitedly jumping up and down.

“It’s been so long!” Jungeun exclaimed.

Hyunjin looked at Jungeun again, “Wait, when did your blonde hair turn silver?!”

The two separated as Jungeun flipped her silver hair. “Last week! You didn’t see the selfie I posted?”  
  
“Dude,” Hyunjin jokingly rolled her eyes. “You know I’m barely on my phone nowadays.”  
  
Jungeun looked at her, impressed at her focus. “Good girl,” Jungeun patted Hyunjin’s head, while tiptoeing.

Hyunjin squinted her eyes at her as a response. She spoke, “And you still look beautiful, wow.”

Jungeun shook her head as her face flushed from the unexpected compliment. Meanwhile, Hyunjin averted her attention to the rest to see Haseul and Heejin hugging tightly and the whole group interacting. The sight made her beam widely. Jungeun looked at Hyunjin from the side, smirking at her playfully. She bumped Hyunjin’s side teasingly with her hip. The two just grinned at each other and bumped each other’s sides. After the whole group greeted each other, they entered the arcade to play.

Somehow, Jungeun found herself glued to Hyunjin’s side the whole day. Hyunjin was at the claw machine, trying to get a cat plushie. Jungeun was attempting to get it previously but Hyunjin told her to move after her failed attempts. She just watched Hyunjin’s attempts to get the cat. Hyunjin’s face was intensely focused and Jungeun intently watched Hyunjin work the machine.

Hyunjin moved the claw. When she thought it was a suitable position, she pressed the button. The claw opened and went down. She held her breath in anticipation. The claw entrapped the cat and lifted up. As the claw moved with the cat, it opened as it swung. Jungeun’s breath hitched. The cat flew into the hole with the momentum. Hyunjin and Jungeun’s eyes widened and they shrieked.

“We got it!” Hyunjin looked happily at Jungeun.

Jungeun held Hyunjin’s face in her hands, “You! You got it!”

Jungeun excitedly jumped to hug Hyunjin and kiss her cheek, before rushing to get the plushie out of the machine. Hyunjin touched her cheek where Jungeun had kissed her. She blinked.

“Lippie, let’s take a selfie with it!” Hyunjin brought out her phone.

Jungeun quickly went to her side as Hyunjin held the phone, who slightly bent to match her height. Their faces pressed against each other with the cat plushie in between them.

“Come try my hair,” Jungeun took a clump of her silver hair and put it over Hyunjin’s head. “Woah, you’d look better with silver than blonde.”

“Really?” Hyunjin pouted. “Then give me your hair,” Hyunjin joked.

Jungeun lightly smacked her arm at the joke while making an incredulous expression at her.

—

**Jungeun stared at the picture and blinked. She quickly sorted it into the “Hyunjin” album. As she did so, a notification from a group chat popped up. She clicked on it.**

**(just take this as a pov of jungeun chatting. also her character is the type who would keep their contacts as full names unless the person saved their contact as something else)**

**Group Chat Name: “Anti-M*n Alliance”**

**Go Won: guys, we have nowhere to live…**

**Jo Haseul: What happened?!**

**Kim Hyunjin: the school’s kicking out everyone in the dorms**

**Buff Yves: What?!? That’s insane… Aren’t they mostly freshmen and foreigners omg**

**Jeon Heejin: yeah… but i guess i can move back to my house**

**Go Won: same, they’’ probably just do online classes this term anyways**

**Me (Jungeun): How about you Hyunjin?**

**Wong Vivi: I think I’m about to get deported**

**Jiwoomingz: WHAT**

**Jung Jinsoul: VIVI YOU’RE WHAT**

**Wong Vivi: You know how I’m not a citizen? They’re trying to send me back, I guess. But anyways, Hyun how about you? You can’t go back home… :(**

**Jeon Heejin: no way vivi omg you aren’t being sent away right? you’re still a student!**

**Wong Vivi: Yeah, I think I won’t be… for now :/**

**Kim Hyunjin: that’s awful omg… this sucks… but yeah i can’t go back lol**

**Me (Jungeun): Kim Hyunjin, don’t try to diffuse your situation. You can live with me! My roommate already moved back to her hometown, so I have a spare bedroom**

**Kim Hyunjin: haha.. i don’t want to bother you guys that’s why**

**Jo Haseul: Don’t say that!**

**Jiwoomingz: HOUSING IS A NECESSITY OK?!? YOU KNOW I WOULD OPEN MY HOUSE FOR YOU ANYTIME**

**Jung Jinsoul: you know we’d all do that! hyunjin, sorry i’d open our house up but living with soo, seul and me will drive you insane**

**Buff Yves: Yeah, sorry kiddo! Our house barely fits the three of us!**

**Kim Hyunjin: no, it’s fine guys! i’ll figure it out**

**Me (Jungeun): HELLOOO!?!? Hyunjin, I said!!! You Could Live With Me!**

**Buff Yves: OK LOVEBIRDS…**

**Go Won: y’all hear sumn…**

**Kim Hyunjin: ………ANYWAYS**

**Me (Jungeun): Just contact me. My house is open for you anytime**

**Wong Vivi: Kids, close your eyes.**

**Me (Jungeun): I- WHATTTT WHAT ARE YALL TALKING ABOUT**

**Jeon Heejin: it’s silent**

**Jo Haseul: We have decided not to comment**

**Buff Yves: Pretend nothing happened hehehe**

**Jungeun stared at her phone. No one seemed to be typing anymore. She shook her head at her friends’ messages. _Did they really try to make that kind gesture into a “gay” thing?_ She scoffed to herself in amusement and decided to give Hyunjin a call.**

**“Yes?” Hyunjin said as she picked up the call almost immediately, like she was awaiting it.**

**“Kim Hyunjin! I said come live with me!”**

**“Oh, damn. Chill!” Hyunjin laughed. “Alright, I’ll move in… But only for a while okay?”  
  
“Yeah, of course. You should move in soon.”  
  
“Uh,” Hyunjin’s voice faded in the background. Jungeun heard some rustling and groaning. **

**“H- hello?” Jungeun stuttered.**

**“Oh, sorry! I was trying to get something from under the bed. What were you saying?”  
  
“I said— ” Jungeun suddenly broke into a coughing fit.**

**“Oh my gosh!” Hyunjin exclaimed as Jungeun was still coughing. “Um, are you okay?”**

**Jungeun drank some of the water that was on her bedside table. “Yeah, oh wow. I thought I was dying omg.”  
  
“Same, I thought you were gonna die on call with me,” Hyunjin’s voice sounded like she was serious but Jungeun knew she was joking. **

**“Anyways,” Jungeun continued. “When will you be able to move in?”**

**“I’m packing right now, so maybe tomorrow morning?”  
  
“That’s good. Just text me when you wake up tomorrow,” Jungeun replied. “Oh, wait. Actually, I’m getting sick and I’m scared I have the virus…”  
  
“Don’t worry, your body’s strong,” Hyunjin tried to comfort her.**

**“No, yeah, I guess… But I’m also scared you’d get infected. Maybe you shouldn’t live with me.”**

**“Don’t worry too much about it! I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“Hey!? I said you’d get infected omg?”**

**“Wow, I can’t hear anything… I’ll text you later! Text me with a list of food or stuff you want me to buy,” Hyunjin nonchalantly said.**

**“What? Wait—“**

**_Did she just hang up on me? This lil brat_ , Jungeun thought. She sighed. _Leave it to Hyunjin to do whatever she liked._ Right as she was about to continue sorting her photos, she got a text from Hyunjin.**

**Kim Hyunjin: i’m gonna move in there tomorrow morning! :P what do you want me to buy? i’ll buy a bunch of fruitsss**

**Jungeun: You’re so stubborn… But yeah, just buy whatever you need. I have enough food for me, I think.**

**Kim Hyunjin: okie hehehe**

**Jungeun: Yeah yeahhhh see you tomorroww**

**Jungeun turned off her screen and put it on the bedside table. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling fatigued. _I guess I really am sick_ , Jungeun thought to herself as she adjusted her position to a more comfortable one. **

**As she slept, she dreamt of a past memory.**

—

The mid-term exam week was finally over. The 9 girls decided to hang out at campus for the cheaper food, instead of going out because they were short on cash. That was how Hyunjin found herself sitting in the university cafeteria on that Thursday afternoon. To her right, Vivi sat on the edge of the table. To her left was Jinsoul, then Jiwoo and Chaewon. Heejin sat across Chaewon, followed by Sooyoung, Haseul and Jungeun.

(visualisation:

heejin - sooyoung - haseul - lip

gowon -chuu - jinsoul - hyunjin- vivi )

They had only taken their seats and didn’t try to get up for the food as there wasn’t a line. Most students would either still be having their last exams or resting elsewhere. The group just fell into their casual chatter. Hyunjin was just listening in on their conversations and reacting to them. She always preferred to listen and react. There wasn’t much to say.

“By the way, Hyunjin,” Sooyoung suddenly brought her into the conversation, making her face her direction. “Who in the group do you think will get into a relationship first?”

Hyunjin raised her eyebrow. _Here Sooyoung goes with her hypothetical questions,_ she thought. Despite that, she played along. She looked around the table and scanned the girls.

Vivi was very clear that she needed to focus on school and work. She barely had time to hang out with the girls. She was too focused on her own stuff to even think of any romance.

Jiwoo had a soft spot for Jinsoul but thought that Jinsoul liked her platonically. With the two unable to communicate their own feelings for each other, they were not getting into relationships any time soon.

Even thought Heejin and Chaewon were practically attached to the hip, Heejin was still pretty much oblivious about her own feelings for Chaewon. It’s been clear for years that the two would end up together. Yet, none of them have been making a proper move on the other. Hyunjin suspected it won’t be any time soon too.

Haseul and Sooyoung didn’t really seem like they’re up for relationships... But they looked suspiciously close... It almost seemed like the two were dating sometimes, with how passionate they were with each other but surely the two of them won’t be getting into relationships soon. They always drew the line with dating their friends.

For Jungeun... Well, she didn’t think much about who Jungeun would date and when Jungeun would start dating but it felt like she could start dating soon. It was just a hunch. The older girl seemed to be interested in dating.

“Jungeun,” Hyunjin says after much thought.

The whole table gasped. Hyunjin tilted her head in confusion.

“Did you guys hear that?” Jinsoul exasperatedly said. “Tell me I heard that right?”

“You called me Jungeun?” Jungeun asked incredulously, holding onto Hyunjin’s arm from across the table.

“This is the first time she’s said her name instead of Lip right?” Sooyoung asked.

The whole table agreed in shock. Hyunjin shook her head at their reactions.

“What? What’s the big deal?” Hyunjin looked at them like they were insane.

“You realise all of us have called her Jungeun, right?” Haseul started.

“Yeah,” Vivi spoke, making everyone turn their heads to her. “You’ve known her for at least 4 years and you’ve never called her that name. Like, even I call her that.”

“I thought she was more comfortable with Lip?” Hyunjin explained.

Jungeun’s mouth opened widely in a smile, showing her teeth and shook Hyunjin’s arm. “You know that’s only because I didn’t want people to tease me for my full name...” Jungeun smiled brightly at her, clearly amused and enamoured at Hyunjin’s thoughtfulness.

“I know but I just thought you were uncomfortable with your name.”

“Oh-ho!” Sooyoung said loudly. “Our sensible baby!”

“I’m gonna cry!” Jinsoul hugged Hyunjin from the side. “Sooyoungie, listen to our baby talk.”

Hyunjin frowned and pushed her away, making Jinsoul pout.

“Let your mother hug you!” Sooyoung playfully scolded her.

“Um...” Hyunjin made a sour expression but let Jinsoul hug her and kiss her cheek. “What is this...” Hyunjin rolled her eyes at Jinsoul still cooing her.

The rest of the girls laughed out loud at how Jinsoul (and Sooyoung) would always baby Hyunjin.

“Anyways,” Hyunjin pushed Jinsoul away.

The rest looked at Hyunjin, expecting her to say something. Hyunjin looked at Jungeun.

“I thought we weren’t close enough for me to say your name...” Hyunjin lowered her head. “I met you when you introduced yourself as Lip, so I didn’t know when to just casually call you Jungeun.”

“Idiot,” Jungeun quickly said, making Hyunjin glare at her. “Everyone close your ears! I have something corny to say...”

The girls were already cringing and dramatically squealed as they jokingly covered their ears while making a disgusted expression.

“You all are my closest friends, you know that?” Jungeun took Hyunjin’s hand from the table.

Hyunjin smiled slightly.

“Cute,” Hyunjin said with a monotone.

Jungeun slapped Hyunjin’s hand.

“Okay,” Chaewon started. “But why’d you think Jungeun would be the first to date?”

Hyunjin shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not sure. I think none of us would actually date soon since we have other commitments.” She took a glance at Jinsoul and Chaewon and smirked. “Also, Jungeun’s probably the type to accept a decent confession from someone she knows?”

Jungeun tilted her head with pursed lips, audibly inhaling. “Well, I’m not sure. I haven’t been confessed to so I wouldn’t know how I’d react.”

“She’s lying!” Jiwoo interrupted, way too loudly. Jinsoul covered her ears from the shock of Jiwoo’s volume. “Oops, sorry,” Jiwoo laughed and hugged Jinsoul from the side as an apology.

“Yeah, guys would confess to her all throughout kindergarten to high school. She always said no,” Chaewon backed Jiwoo up. The others cheered at how popular she was.

Jungeun glared at the two. “That doesn’t count! I was focusing more on school and myself.”

Hyunjin asked with a hand to her chin, “Oh, then what if some guy confesses to you now?”

Jungeun shrugged, “I don’t think I’m into that.”

Everyone on the table looked at each other. “Do you mean…” Hyunjin started. “Do you mean you’re not into men or?”

“I mean, aren’t we all?” Jungeun looked around the table for anyone to disagree. The girls looked at each other waiting for someone to speak up.

“Oh,” Hyunjin said softly. “I did not realise we all were…”

“Well,” Vivi spoke up. “I think we all just naturally gravitate towards each other. Some kind of ‘birds of a feather flock together’ thing.”

“Okay, Lippie,” Haseul started. “Then, what if a girl confesses to you?”

Jungeun hummed as she thought. Her eyes slowly gravitating towards Hyunjin. “Maybe if I like her enough, I’d try it out.”

The girls didn’t miss that action. Chaewon and Jiwoo looked at each other and communicated with their eyes.

“Anyways,” Hyunjin got up. “Let’s eat?”

—

**Jungeun stirred awake. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes to look for her phone on the bedside table. 5:30am. Her body clock would always wake her up around this time. She groaned in pain as she grudgingly got up. Grabbing her phone, she walked to open her room door. Using her phone’s flashlight, she rummaged through the medicine cabinet in her kitchen.**

**_Come on! Where is it?!_ Jungeun was getting frustrated. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her head was still pounding and she felt dizzy. Her eyes felt like they were burning. She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly. _Okay, calm down._ Her hand finally picked out the analgesics. Popping two tablets in her mouth, she quickly downed a glass of water. She closed her eyes as she gripped onto the kitchen counter. Exhaling a shaky breath, she tried her best to ignore the pain. It felt like hammers were pounding all over her head and her eyes were set on fire. She sighed and slowly walked to the sofa.**

**She slowly sat down with her eyes closed. Her hands massaged her temple in an attempt to ease the pain. The pain was so intense that she didn’t even notice that she started crying. She curled up into a ball and tried breathing slowly.**

**Breathe in.**

**Hold it in.**

**Breathe out.**

**Repeat.**

**Countless deep breathing repetitions later, the pain started to subside. Jungeun looked at her sofa and hugged the closest pillow. _Wasn’t this the pillow I got as a graduation gift?_**

**The memories of that day flooded her mind, distracting her from her pain.**

—

Jungeun was donned in her graduation gown, walking with her best friend Jiwoo. Jiwoo and her had known each other since their first year of high school, and the two hit it off rather quickly. Well, it was more of Jiwoo being very open and comfortable. Jiwoo was a popular well-liked kid, who seemed like someone who needed protecting. Surprisingly, Jiwoo was mostly the one who did the protecting. (Let’s not forget to mention her Third Degree Black Belt in Taekwondo.)

She didn’t know what Jiwoo liked about her so much, but Jiwoo stuck by her side the whole four years. She even gave her the nickname Lip. It just stuck. (Jiwoo gave it to her when the boys in her class started teasing her for her name. Everyone was too scared to piss off Jiwoo that they backed off from teasing Jungeun.)

She looked to her side to see Jiwoo still clinging onto her arm as she excitedly waved to their other classmates.

“Lippie! Chuu!” Jungeun heard from behind her, making the two turn.

She saw her best friend, Chaewon, run up to her. (No one expose Jungeun but she really thought the smaller and younger girl was so adorable at that moment. The way she ran towards the two looked so much like a little excited kid.)

“Chae!” Jungeun’s face lit up.

Chaewon’s arms were spread out and Jungeun ran towards her to envelop her into a hug.

“Congrats! You’re finally graduating!” Chaewon hugged her tightly.

“Let me join in!” Jiwoo squealed before wrapping her arms around the two.

“Okay, I can’t breathe,” Jungeun tried to get out of the hug. “Enough hugging.”

Jiwoo hugged Chaewon excitedly, “We’re graduating!”

“You’re graduating!” Chaewon excitedly exclaimed.

“C’mon,” Jungeun interrupted the two and grabbed their hands. “We’re gonna be late,” she dragged them to the auditorium.

Entering the venue, the heat quickly embraced her skin. The auditorium was packed with students, relatives and school staff. It added onto the heat, but she didn’t mind. The contrast of the cool air from the outside to the heated area was very comforting. Jungeun let go of the two’s hands and Chaewon gave the two quick hugs before heading to her assigned seat. Jiwoo looked at Jungeun who looked back with the same emotions. The look in their eyes shared the same proud and bittersweet feeling they were having. Jiwoo pursed her lips and puffed her cheeks as Jungeun breathed in deeply. The two exchanged excited smiles.

“We did it!” Jungeun squealed, holding Jiwoo’s hands up to their chest-level and shaking them.

Jiwoo squealed at a higher pitch, jumping up and down in excitement. She brought Jungeun in for a short and tight hug. “Let’s do this!”

The two held hands as they finally sat on their assigned seats. The charm of their names being quite similar to each other was that they always were next to each other on class registers. Jiwoo held onto Jungeun’s hand the whole ceremony, only letting go when they had to get up to collect their diploma.

The ceremony ended and her family were taking pictures with her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her side. Chaewon, Heejin and Hyunjin were looking at her proudly.

Chaewon hugged her tightly and congratulated her in her naturally small voice.

“Congrats!” Heejin said in her contrastingly deeper voice as she brought her into a hug.

“Thanks, Heejin,” she hugged back.

Heejin let go of her to congratulate and hug Jiwoo too. She heard their excited squeals and snickered to herself.

Hyunjin calmly walked up to her with a slight smile. They looked at each other silently before Hyunjin started chuckling. Jungeun just watched in confusion. Till this day, she never understood what was going on in Hyunjin’s mind.

“What is it?” Jungeun asked the still laughing Hyunjin.

Hyunjin stopped laughing and answered, “I was reminded of that day you came to me worried last year.”  
  
Jungeun’s ears turned pink in embarrassment, “Hey! Why are you laughing then?” She glared at the girl.

Hyunjin smiled, “You were so worried and stressed. Look at you now!”

Jungeun looked up at Hyunjin with a playful glare. “Thanks for helping me, Hyunjin,” she brought Hyunjin into a hug.

Hyunjin wrapped her arms around Jungeun, “It was all you, Lippie.” She patted Jungeun’s hair as Jungeun rest her head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Jungeun showed her a teethy smile as she pulled away. “You really helped me out a lot. Thank you, really… I don’t think I could ever repay you,” Jungeun lowered her head shyly.

Hyunjin poked her cheek, “I have no choice then.”

Jungeun looked up to make eye contact while Hyunjin’s finger was still pressed on on her cheek. “What?”

Hyunjin took her finger off the shorter girl’s cheek and put it on her own cheek. “You’re stuck with me for life,” she took the finger off and winked at her. “We’ll just have to keep trying to repay each other back.”

Jungeun shook her head with a slight smirk of amusement. “Sure,” Jungeun chuckled.

“Oh!” Hyunjin remembered something. “Here,” she handed a bag to Jungeun. “A graduation gift for my pretty senior,” her lip raised on one side.

“Hyunjin!” Jungeun gasped while taking the bag. “You didn’t have to!”

“No, just take it!” Hyunjin gave a finger gun. “It’s just something small.”

Jungeun looked into the bag to see a red pillow with her full name stitched into it. She gasped. “You engraved my name?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing much,” Hyunjin shrugged. “I got you a pillow because you always fall asleep so early. Even when we’re hanging out, you’re dozing off by 10pm.”

Jungeun’s mouth hung open. “This feels like you’re mocking me again,” Jungeun pouted. “But it’s thoughtful so I’ll take it.”

The two laughed.

—

**Jungeun awoke to the sound of her doorbell. She had fallen asleep hugging the pillow while trying to soothe her headache. She reached for her phone that was set on the coffee table.**

**8:02am. She saw messages from Hyunjin saying she’s at the front door. Jungeun jumped up and quickly rubbed her face, trying to rid of her eye gunk if there were any, as she walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Hyunjin who had her hair in a ponytail. She opened the door.**

**“You’re up!” Hyunjin enthusiastically said. “Rather late though?”**

**“Yeah, I was feeling sick in the morning,” Jungeun replied while helping to take one of the boxes Hyunjin had outside.**

**Hyunjin rolled her suitcase in through the door, set her bag of groceries down beside it and picked up the other box, “Thanks. Do you have medicine?”**

**Jungeun closed the door behind her after placing the box down on the coffee table. “Yeah, I took some in the morning.”**

**Hyunjin put the box atop her luggage and took her shoes off. “You haven’t eaten, right? I’ll cook some food for us.”**

**“You haven’t even settled in,” Jungeun shook her head. “Here, I’ll show you your room,” she walked Hyunjin to the vacant room.**

**The room had a big window opposite the door, and that wall had a desk and chair against it. Right behind the desk (perpendicular to the wall with the window), a queen-sized bed and two side tables were against the wall. Near the door was a vanity while opposite the bed was a wardrobe. There were plenty of empty space in the room.**

**“Woah, it’s pretty big,” Hyunjin reacted.**

**“Right? I was honestly shocked when I first moved in. It’s such an affordable price too, even if the apartment complex is near so many facilities.”**

**Hyunjin nodded. She quickly rolled her suitcase with the two boxes on top of it into her new room. “Thanks for letting me stay in here… I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”**

**Jungeun smiled sadly, “No problem.” She then smirked, “Just another way to repay you.”**

**Hyunjin smiled at the reference to their old conversation. “And I will repay this with cooking you breakfast! What would you like?” she headed out to the kitchen.**

**“Since you insist…” Jungeun said, as she sat on the chair at the kitchen island. “Cook me some ramen!”**

**Hyunjin looked at her, “You should not be eating that in the morning and especially not when you’re sick.”  
  
“What? I want that…” **

**“I’ll cook you that for lunch then. I’ll just cook you up some spicy beef soup, it’ll help with your sinuses. And don’t worry, I won’t make it too spicy for you, princess,” she teased.**

**“Woah, I have my own personal chef,” Jungeun joked, ignoring Hyunjin’s ‘princess’ remark.**

**“Only when you’re sick,” Hyunjin pointed at her before washing her hands. “By the way,” she spoke as she took ingredients out of Jungeun’s fridge and from the grocery bag she brought. “You should just go shower first. It’ll help your body cool off.”**

**Jungeun was propping her head up on her hands, elbows resting on the kitchen island while watching Hyunjin work. “Alright, you better have it cooked by the time I finish,” she challenged.**

**“Bet,” Hyunjin stuck her tongue out, even though she knew cooking would take about an hour.**

**Jungeun stuck her tongue out back at her before heading to the washroom. Hyunjin began to look for the pot, and filled it with water. She started the stove to boil the water. She washed the mushrooms. Followed by taking the beef brisket out and submerging it into the cold water to remove some blood from the meat. She would usually use some fernbrake but that required 30 minutes of boiling, so she figured she’d just use more green onion for the flavour. She cut an onion in half, drained the bowl of submerged beef and washed it and cut the beef along the grain. She threw those into the boiling water and it had to be boiled for an hour. She set a timer for an hour. (This whole part is just me teaching you guys how to cook yukgaejang)**

**She began to wash the beansprouts and scallions. She cut the scallions - or green onions, whatever you prefer to call them - and cut them into smaller pieces. She began to crush the garlic cloves and minced them into tiny pieces.**

**For the seasoning, she added quarter cup of hot pepper flakes, sprinkles of grounded black pepper, a tablespoon each of salt, soy sauce, sesame oil and olive oil into a bowl. She mixed it and covered the bowl to retain the flavour. All she had to do next was wait for the beef to tenderised. This was the trouble with cooking beef. As she cleaned up and washed the utensils that she used, she saw Jungeun walk out with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel wrapped around her hair.**

**“Dude, wear some clothes,” Hyunjin made a face at Jungeun.**

**“I will,” Jungeun replied as she walked near Hyunjin, looking at the stove and the ingredients. “You didn’t boil fernbrake?”**

**“Yeah, I was lazy,” Hyunjin said as she finished rinsing off the soap on the utensils. “Now go wear some clothes and dry your hair!” she kicked Jungeun’s butt.**

**“Okay, okay!” Jungeun put her hands up. She giggled as she headed to her room and shut the door.**

**Hyunjin started to mix the seasoning with the green onions, garlic and bean sprouts. It had to be evenly spread for a good taste, so it was a lot of mixing. As she did that, Jungeun’s hair dryer sounded from her room. After a while, Jungeun came out of her room fully dressed with semi-wet hair. Hyunjin stopped mixing and covered the bowl.**

**“Go dry your hair fully!”**

**“It’s so thick! I don’t want to,” Jungeun crossed her arms across her chest.**

**“What are you? A little kid?” Hyunjin scoffed. “You might get a headache or something.”**

**Jungeun stared at Hyunjin, like she had something planned. “Dry my hair for me,” she pouted and made a cute face.**

**Hyunjin made a disgusted face for a while before washing her hands again, “Okay, just because you’re sick.”  
**

**Jungeun smiled brightly, giggling. Hyunjin just shook her head and pushed Jungeun into the room. This was the first time Hyunjin was stepping into Jungeun’s room. She had rarely even visited the apartment too, other than the times when she would stop by to borrow some things or walk Jungeun home. When she stepped in, she saw Jungeun’s room neatly decorated. The furniture were placed just like Hyunjin’s new room. There were pictures pasted on the wall in front of the desk, a piano, guitar and violin in the corner beside the wardrobe.**

**“I didn’t know you played instruments,” Hyunjin pointed at the corner.**

**Jungeun sat in front of her vanity where the hairdryer was, “Yeah, I used to learn the violin and piano when I was younger. Just Korean things… Having to learn random stuff when we’re young.”  
  
“Yeah, same. My parents made me learn the piano even though I wanted to learn the guitar,” Hyunjin said as she walked to the vanity. “I wanna hear you play them someday. Let’s play together.”**

**“Sure, we have plenty of time. I can teach you the guitar if you want. You’ll be stuck indoors with me for 2 weeks or more anyways,” Jungeun looked at Hyunjin by the reflection.**

**Hyunjin smiled and turned on the hairdryer.**

**The two couldn’t talk as they wouldn’t be able to hear it. There was just the loud sound of the air blowing out of the hairdryer hanging in the air. Jungeun watched Hyunjin through the mirror’s reflection. Her left hand was holding the hairdryer a distance from Jungeun’s head, careful of the heat. She didn’t want Jungeun’s hair to frizz or her scalp to hurt from the heat. Her right hand delicately running her fingers through Jungeun’s damp hair. Hyunjin was focused on the task at hand, and her face was the neutral expression she always had. Jungeun watched her in the mirror intently.**

**_She’s so pretty_ , Jungeun thought to herself. She didn’t like to look at women for a long period of time since she was scared of being suspected as a lesbian. This was Jungeun’s first time actually looking at Hyunjin’s face and studying it. Well, first time with proper lighting. She recalls a time she’s spent shamelessly looking at Hyunjin’s face.**

—

6:45am. It was too early to be up and about yet Hyunjin found herself on a bus that Friday morning. The sports teams - basketball, football, tennis and swimming - of their university were headed to a campsite for their semesterly outing. It was right after the mid-term exam period, when they had a break. The outing was mostly just to start the semester with bonding between the sports clubs. Surprisingly, Hyunjin found her close friends going to the trip with her. Well, she just didn’t recall these details, especially between all her crazy schedules. She hadn’t expected them to all be in a sports club. Jinsoul, Jiwoo and Jungeun were in swimming, Haseul and Hyunjin were from the football team, Chaewon and Heejin were in tennis and Vivi and Sooyoung were from the basketball team.

The university was taking 4 buses worth of students out for a 4-day-3-night bonding trip. The coaches didn’t care for which bus the students were in as long as it was separated by gender. (They had 2 buses for the girls and 2 for the boys.) So despite the 9 girls being in different clubs, they could still sit together.

Jinsoul and Jungeun sat beside each other behind Hyunjin. Behind them were Haseul and Sooyoung, while on the other side of the bus beside Jungeun were Heejin and Chaewon with Vivi and Jiwoo behind them.

[visualisation of seating (from back to front):

yveseulchuuvi

lipsoul heewon

hyunjin ]

Staring out the window, Hyunjin was listening to music quietly on the bus. She didn’t like to sit with others at times like this. It was too chaotic and it often gave her motion sickness. She listened on a low volume to hear her friends’ chatter behind her.

“Lippie, some guy on the soccer team asked me to give you this before we got on,” Hyunjin heard Haseul’s voice from behind her.

“What?” Jungeun sounded bored.

“Ooooh,” Sooyoung teasingly started. “Some guy has a crush on Lip.”

“Stop it,” Hyunjin could hear Jungeun’s annoyance.

Jinsoul snatched the paper and read it out loud for the rest to hear, “Hi Kim Lip, I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Sooyoung, Jinsoul and Haseul cheered. “If you’d like to be closer to me, I’ll be waiting for you at the barbecue pit tonight.”

“What the,” Jungeun said. “That’s so lame. He didn’t even want to tell that to me face to face? Booooo,” she dissed. “Wait, I’ll show Hyunjin.”

Jungeun got up from her seat and quickly plopped down beside Hyunjin, who looked at her after removing her earpiece.

“Look what I got from a guy,” Jungeun rolled her eyes at the contents of the note.

Hyunjin took the note and scoffed. “Lame… What are you going to do about it?”

Hyunjin looked at Jungeun, trying to seem nonchalant about it. Jungeun took one look at Hyunjin and knew from her face that she was slightly irked. Despite Hyunjin’s usually stoic expressions, Jungeun was used to how her expressions looked. Knowing how Hyunjin feels was something she pride herself in. Jungeun smiled at her softly which slowly turned into a smirk. She averted her eyes to look for Hyunjin’s hand. She reached out to hold Hyunjin’s hand. Glancing around to see if anyone was looking, she saw her friends invested in their own conversations. The coast was clear. Jungeun sneakily left a quick peck on her cheek, a bit too close to the corner of Hyunjin’s lips.

Hyunjin frowned with a pout at the sudden action. Playfully glaring at Jungeun, she pushed the note back to Jungeun’s vacant hand. “Whatever,” Hyunjin said before looking away, trying to hide her smile.

Jungeun took the note back and stuffed it into her pocket. Her other hand still holding Hyunjin’s. She smiled slightly and pulled on Hyunjin’s hand, making Hyunjin look back at her.

Hyunjin mouthed a silent “what?”. Jungeun just smiled cheekily at her and hugged Hyunjin’s arm, snuggling into her neck. Hyunjin broke into a wide smile and patted her head.

“Don’t worry,” Hyunjin whispered into her ear. “You got it.”

Jungeun smiled into Hyunjin’s shoulder, wishing she could just keep hugging her.

“What the,” Jinsoul’s voice coming from above their heads startled the two. “Why are you hugging MY baby Hyunjin?”

Jungeun looked up to see Jinsoul’s pout. “She’s not yours!? Can’t I hug my friend?” her voice cracked at the sudden rise in her volume.

The three shared a quick laugh at the voice crack.

“She’s my little baby,” Jinsoul cooed and patted Hyunjin’s head.

Hyunjin shook her head at the two.

“Whatever, weirdo,” Jungeun laughed before getting up to quickly sit beside Jinsoul.

Hyunjin sighed to herself as she put her earpiece back in. _At least it was quiet again._

When Hyunjin opened her eyes from her 40 minute nap, she realised that the bus was pulling up at one of the pitstops. One of the coaches that was in their bus stood up to make an announcement.

“Girls,” the coach spoke into the mic. “We’re going to stop here for 20 minutes. Buy your food, go to the washrooms and walk around. Be back by 20 minutes and look out for your friends. We will leave in 20 minutes with or without you.” She repeated the announcement and the bus pulled to a halt.

Hyunjin realised her earpiece fell off her ears as she was asleep and quickly rolled it and stuffed it into her bag’s pocket. She stretched her arms. Suddenly, someone lightly slapped her hand. She looked behind to see Jungeun standing from her seat smirking at her.

“Let’s go down! The rest fell asleep and refuse to wake up,” Jungeun invited her.

Hyunjin looked at the rest of her friends to see their hairs sprawled all over their faces as they slept in uncomfortable positions. The other students in the bus were already rushing out the bus. Hyunjin wordlessly got up and took her jacket that was resting on the seat beside her and held it.

“Bring yours,” Hyunjin pointed at Jungeun’s jacket that hung on the chair.

“Oh, right,” Jungeun quickly put hers on before walking towards the door. Hyunjin followed suit.

“What do you want to eat?” Hyunjin asked.

“I’m not sure yet,” Jungeun replied as the chilly air embraced her face - her only exposed skin - when she was walking down the bus.

Hyunjin quickly donned her jacket, forgetting that it was still a bit too cold for her liking. “Okay, I’ll pay anyways.”

“Ey,” Jungeun playfully nudged Hyunjin’s arm. “That’s so sudden?”

Hyunjin held onto Jungeun’s arm and pulled her along. “It’s nothing. Just felt like it,” she smiled.

“Cute,” Jungeun poked Hyunjin’s cheek.

Hyunjin felt her face warm at that, and swatted Jungeun’s finger away. “You’ll pay for my food if you keep doing that,” she warned and let go of Jungeun’s arm, walking away from her.

“Hey!” Jungeun shouted after her. She clung onto Hyunjin’s arm, “No fair!”

Hyunjin chuckled. “I want some tteokbokki,” she said as she led Jungeun towards a stall selling it.

“Me too,” Jungeun agreed. “Wait, do you want some bread? I’ll buy some for you.”

Hyunjin broke into a huge smile and excitedly nodded her head. “Please buy me some,” Hyunjin pouted.

“I will! I’ll buy every bread in the bakery!” Jungeun said as she walked away from her.

“What an exaggeration,” Hyunjin shook her head as she muttered to herself.

She ordered a big serving of tteokbokki and popcorn chicken to share with Jungeun. The stall vendor scooped the already ready steaming tteokbokki and transferred it onto a big paper cup, and scooped some of the popcorn chicken into another paper cup. Meanwhile, she closed her jacket and stuffed her hands into her pocket. She really did not do well with the cold. The vendor placed the food on a tray and she thanked them. She held the tray and walked towards one of the empty tables in front of the stall, placing the tray down. She took the hot food off of the tray and returned the tray to the stall, and took two pairs of chopsticks.

As Hyunjin sat down, she took out her phone to take photos of the food. She liked to document special occasions. As she snapped a photo of the steaming food, she heard rustling from in front of her. She looked up. The sight that greet her was shocking. Jungeun was walking towards her with 2 big plastic bags filled with bread. Hyunjin’s eyes widened.

“HELLO??!?!” Hyunjin exclaimed out loud, standing up from excitement. “DID YOU BUY THE WHOLE BAKERY?”

Jungeun laughed out loud as she rushed to the table. She put the two bags on the table. “No! I said I’d buy you every bread in the bakery, so I did!”

“Are you insane?!?! Kim Jungeun!?!? WHY?!?” Hyunjin put her hands on the sides of her face in disbelief.

“Calm down!” Jungeun gave her a pointed look for saying her full name out loud. “I just wanted to make sure you had enough bread for the 4 days. Just enough to make you happy.” She finally sat down and signalled at Hyunjin to sit.

“Dude,” Hyunjin sat down. “I think this may be too much bread… Actually, no… I think this is just right,” she giggled and smiled widely at the bread. She then looked at Jungeun and pouted. “I can’t believe you did that…”

“I think you’re insane, actually,” Jungeun joked, making Hyunjin glare at her. “Seriously! Who even likes bread so much?”

“I’m Kim Hyunjin. I like what I like,” Hyunjin crossed her arms. “Whatever! Let’s eat. It’s gonna get cold!”

The two quickly ate their food in silence, enjoying the taste of the food. All that was heard were their breaths blowing onto the hot food and their chewing. 10 minutes later, the food was practically inhaled.

“Do you want to get a fruit shake?” Jungeun asked. “We can quickly get that before we have to head back.”

“Yeah, get me a mango shake. I’ll buy some food for the rest,” Hyunjin replied as she got up to throw their trash. “Let’s meet outside the bus?”

Jungeun nodded and got up. She pushed her chair in, and took the bags of bread.

“Wait, I’ll carry that,” Hyunjin attempted to take the bags.

“No,” Jungeun refused.

“It’s mine though?”

“Fine, just one,” Jungeun passed one bag to her before heading to the stall to buy drinks.

Hyunjin quickly rushed to buy 7 rolls of kimbap for the other girls. She would have gotten more food but there weren’t many stalls open at this time. She briskly walked to the front of the bus to find Jungeun shivering as she held two cold drinks in one hand.

“Go in!” Hyunjin shouted at her from the distance, but she shook her head, insisting on waiting for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin rushed to the door and pat Jungeun’s back, “Get in. Oh my god! You’re nuts.”

Jungeun giggled and climbed up. The bus was abuzz as they entered - a contrast to the quiet it was when the bus was parking. She noticed her friends stirring awake.

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Sooyoung complained.

“I did…” Jungeun replied as she put the bag of bread onto the empty seat beside Hyunjin’s. “You refused to get up.”

“I got you guys kimbap anyways,” Hyunjin said. She handed them each a roll of kimbap and the girls thanked her.

“Kim Hyunjin, our saviour!” Heejin exclaimed.

Hyunjin smirked, winking at them. Jungeun handed her her drink and sat beside Jinsoul, sipping on her drink quietly.

Hyunjin was drifting in and out of sleep when she heard her name slip out of her friend’s mouth.

“Do you wanna ask Hyunjin about it?” she heard Jinsoul’s voice say from behind her.

“Well,” Jungeun’s voice replied. “I… I don’t know… I’m not sure, really. It feels like it’s insensible to ask.”  
  
“Why do you say that? She’s not close-minded…”  
  
“Yeah, no, I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that it feels like I’m going to make her uncomfortable if I mention it.”

“Calm down. She’s a big girl, she can handle that. She’s Hyunjin. You know how she is.”

Hyunjin frowned as she drifted back to sleep.

When Hyunjin finally woke up, she heard the coach announce that they arrived at the site. She brought her head up to look outside. Some of the boys were already gathering up with their bags in front of the campsite entrance. Her neck was uncomfortable from the sleep she had. She sighed and closed her eyes. _This is quite the trouble for some bonding trip_ , she thought to herself.

“Breadjin, let’s go,” Sooyoung said from beside her. All the girls in the bus were already walking off with their belongings. Hyunjin got up, wore her jacket and zipped it shut, before taking the 2 plastic bags of bread and slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. Sooyoung let her walk first and they hopped off the bus. The rest of the girls were gathered at the trunk of the bus trying to collect their bags. She silently went to get her bag and followed Sooyoung.

“Kim Hyunjin,” the driver said as he read the tag off of her bag.

Hyunjin collected it and thanked him before walking to find the rest of the girls. They were huddled in a circle near the entrance, trying to fight the cold.

“By the way, who’s sleeping in the same tent?” Haseul asked.

“I heard there are 3-person and 2-person tents,” Sooyoung added.

“Okay, the 97’s can sleep in the same tent. I’ll go with Chuu,” Vivi decided. Jiwoo excitedly hugged Vivi.

“Why am I stuck with these two lovebirds?” Jinsoul made a face at the two, who both glared at her.

“They won’t try anything with you around,” Vivi replied. The three acted like they had no idea what she meant and frowned.

“I’ll sleep with Heejin!” Chaewon added.

“Of course, you would,” Jungeun mumbled to herself, earning a nudge from Chaewon.

“Okay, so Jungeun you can sleep with Hyunjin,” Jinsoul said excitedly.

Hyunjin and Jungeun squinted their eyes suspiciously at Jinsoul’s excitement, but lightly smiled at each other.

The group dispersed to set up their tents near each others’ and went to settle down in them. Hyunjin was sitting on her rolled up sleeping bag. Jungeun was pacing back and forth in the tent. Hyunjin looked at Jungeun curiously.

“Why are you so nervous? Did you want to tell me something?”  
  
Jungeun stopped walking and bit her lower lip. “I just… It feels weird to ask,” she scratched her neck.

“Well, you want to ask it, so just ask it. I won’t be mad or upset,” Hyunjin reasoned.

“Um…” Jungeun sat down in front of Hyunjin. “Do you… Um… Did you have a girlfriend before? Or like has someone confessed to you before? I don’t know… Just love life stuff.”

Hyunjin raised her eyebrow. “That,” she furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s such a random question,” she looked at Jungeun who was watching her intently. “Okay, uh… You should relax. We’re close friends. You shouldn’t feel like you can’t ask me any question.”

Jungeun nervously laughed. “Yeah, but it’s just awkward no matter what.”

“Right… Love isn’t really something we’ve both discussed that much before,” Hyunjin agreed.

Jungeun sat down facing her, waiting for her to continue.

Hyunjin had her head slightly tilted as she thought back on her memories. “So, I’ve never been in a relationship before. But there were some guys who confessed to me. I just said I wasn’t interested.”

“Hmm,” Jungeun responded. “It feels like you would’ve totally been in a relationship before. You’re so pretty and nice, I’m surprised.”

Hyunjin shrugged with a slight smile at the compliment. “I mean, I was just really focused on studying mostly. And people are so boring. I just really liked hanging out with my friends instead.”

“Same, actually,” Jungeun nodded. “But how do you get guys to stop pestering you?”

“They were probably intimidated by me. I guess you’re intimidating too but you’re… tiny,” Hyunjin teased.

Jungeun glared up at the girl who just laughed at the action.

“Yeah, you’re so tiny that I’m not the slightest bit scared,” Hyunjin said while trying not to laugh.

“You’re so mean,” Jungeun pushed Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Hyunjin stumbled but quickly found her balance again. “Men will leave you alone when you set it straight that you have no interest, then ignore them… I think.”

Jungeun nodded and thanked her for the advice.

“Look,” Jungeun started. “I’m sorry, man, but I’m just not interested.”

The man furrowed his eyebrows. “Why not? We’re in university. Everyone starts dating,” he pestered her.

“Well, that’s everyone else. Go date someone who’s up for that,” Jungeun was ticked off.

“C’mon, Lip. Just try it out. Maybe you’d like me,” he insisted.

“Um,” Jungeun made a face at him, clearly uncomfortable. “I already said no.”

“Lip,” he tried to hold Jungeun’s hand but someone had smacked it away.

The guy looked to see who smacked his hand. He made eye contact with Hyunjin, who was glaring at him. He jumped back.

“She said no. You clearly shouldn’t be dating anyone if you can’t understand basic language,” Hyunjin frowned up at him.

He glared back at her, “Whatever. Losers.” He ran off.

Before Hyunjin could turn to look at the shorter girl, Jungeun had already hugged her from the back.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, as she held Jungeun’s hands that were hugging her waist.

Jungeun nodded against her back and held her tighter. “Thanks,” she said timidly.

Hyunjin turned around to hug Jungeun back and caress her hair, “I’m sorry that happened to you. I hate men.”

Jungeun scoffed. “Right?” she nestled her neck into Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Let’s go in?” Hyunjin suggested as she gently patted Jungeun’s head and back.

“Yeah,” Jungeun replied as she let go.

Jungeun held Hyunjin’s hand as they briskly walked into the tent. The walk there was silent. The two often found themselves in comfortable silence, so it wasn’t anything unusual. The two took off their shoes and jackets as they zipped up the tent.

“Did you like dinner?” Hyunjin broke the silence as she laid out her sleeping bag.

Jungeun was sorting through her bags to find her sleeping bag. “Yeah, I was surprised they didn’t burn most of the food. Last year, we had to eat a bunch of burnt meat,” she gagged.

Hyunjin chuckled, “I’m lucky then.” Hyunjin was already snuggled into her sleeping bag.

Jungeun rolled out her sleeping bag and placed it near Hyunjin’s. “Do you want me to turn the lights off?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin replied with her eyes closed. “I’m gonna pass out soon. I’m surprised you aren’t asleep yet.”

“Why are you making me sound like a grandma every time?” Jungeun smacked Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Look at what I brought,” Hyunjin opened her eyes to see.

“The pillow I engraved!” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up. “You kept it,” she pouted.

“Of course, I would! I bring it with me whenever I stay somewhere overnight,” Jungeun hugged it.

“Nice,” Hyunjin said before yawning. “I really am about to fall asleep, sorry.”

“No, it’s understandable,” Jungeun replied before turning off the lights. “Goodnight, Hyunjin!”

“Goodnight,” Hyunjin softly said.

Jungeun got into her sleeping bag and put the red pillow under her head. She was surprisingly wide awake. This was the first time she had seen Hyunjin sleep earlier than her when they were together. She had just been staring into nothing as she heard Hyunjin’s breathing get deeper and slower.

Her eyes had slowly adjusted to the dark. She moved her body to the side to see Hyunjin’s face - how it softened as she slumbered. _Oh, Hyunjin… What would I do without you?_ She couldn’t help but smile at the girl. She reached out her hand to move hair away from the younger’s face. She didn’t know how long she just laid there watching the girl sleep but that was what she last saw before sleep took over her.

—

**Jungeun looked up at the mirror again to catch Hyunjin already looking at her reflection. A slight blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks was visible. Hyunjin averted her attention to Jungeun’s hair again, she continued to run her hands through her hair. Jungeun looked at Hyunjin’s face. _So cute._**

**Hyunjin turned off the hairdryer and reached out for a hairbrush at the vanity. She carefully brushed through Jungeun’s hair. Jungeun closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the moment. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Hyunjin looking at her face through the mirror again. This time, Hyunjin didn’t look away. The two stared at each other for a while like it was a competition. Hyunjin slightly smirked at this.**

**“Do you like what you see?” she teased.**

**Jungeun rolled her eyes, “As if.”**

**“Oh, please,” Hyunjin rolled her eyes back. “I know you love looking at my pretty face.”**

**Jungeun playfully frowned, “When have I ever said that?”**

**“I don’t need to hear it to know,” Hyunjin finished brushing Jungeun’s hair.**

**“And who said it was pretty?” Jungeun taunted.**

**“You did,” Hyunjin raised her eyebrow at her through the mirror. “Many times, actually.”**

**Jungeun scrunched up her nose and frowned, trying to think of something to say. Hyunjin looked at her expectantly with a slight smirk lingering on her face. Out of a sudden, Jungeun’s stomach grumbled.**

**Jungeun blinked. Hyunjin laughed out loud and brought her hands to Jungeun’s head to pat her hair in amusement. “Anyways,” Jungeun spoke up with her ears pink. Hyunjin was still laughing. “When will the food be done?”**

**“Sorry,” Hyunjin pouted at her reflection. “Maybe in like 30 minutes. I’ll go check on it.” Hyunjin walked away to the kitchen.**

**Jungeun watched her walk before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at her dark brown hair and admired it. _I don’t know how she did that… My hair’s never this flat when I dry my own hair,_ she thought to herself.**

**She stood up and unplugged her hair dryer, and tidied up her vanity. She walked out to the kitchen and sat on the chair at the island. She rest her right elbow on the island and propped her head up with her hand to just watch Hyunjin prepare the food.**

**Hyunjin checked on the beef to see that it was tender enough and took out the mushrooms and beef from the pot to cool down. She checked the cabinets and found the where Jungeun kept her rice. She measured 2 cups of rice and rinsed it. She drained the water from the rice and measured 2 cups of water, before putting it in the rice cooker. She put the vegetables she seasoned into the boiling pot of water. She looked up to smirk at Jungeun.**

**“The food will be ready in 30 minutes, princess,” Hyunjin teased.**

**Jungeun glared at her with a smile on her face. “It better be good,” she teased back.**

**Hyunjin shrugged as she sliced the beef and mushrooms. She took a bite of the small piece of beef, “I don’t know if it’s up to par with your taste, your highness.”**

**Jungeun joked, “I’m sure it’s at least better than Chaewon’s burnt nuggets.”**

**Hyunjin chuckled, “I can already hear her say: IT WAS ONE TIME!”**

**Jungeun snickered. “Okay, but,” she brought up. “At least you aren’t messing up my kitchen like you messed yours up that one sleepover.”**

**Hyunjin laughed hysterically. “You were so mad!”**

**“You’re so crazy! Who even does that?”**

—

Hyunjin often felt like she was an only child. She had older brothers but they were way older than her - she was often home alone. Her earliest memories were of her mother babying her since she was her only daughter, and memories with her brothers were mostly them playing around “like boys”. They were usually roughhousing and playing various sports. She was somewhat “one of the boys”. She would often chase girls away with how rough and competitive she was and thus, she was friendless as a kid. Her first friend was Jinsoul. They met in the neighbourhood childcare. Jinsoul saw how Hyunjin didn’t have friends and decided to take her under her wing. Hyunjin later met Sooyoung through Jinsoul. Sooyoung and her would often go out to skateboard around the neighbourhood to Jinsoul’s house, where they’d watch her make gundams and play games together. Meeting the older girls helped her adjust to make friends which was how she eventually befriended Heejin and Chaewon in school. The three of them were inseparable in school, especially after Jinsoul and Sooyoung graduated and moved closer to the university. Her house was almost always empty - her brothers didn’t live there anymore and her parents would often work late and go on business trips or their own vacation trips. This was why she decided to invite her friends over for a sleepover that weekend.

Heejin and Chaewon were accustomed to her house since they would often drop by to keep Hyunjin company. However, it was Jiwoo and Jungeun’s first times there. The four arrived together. When she opened the door, Jiwoo practically ambushed her in a hug. The three decided to give her a side hug as they entered.

“What did y’all bring?” Hyunjin asked after showing them where to put their bags down.

“I brought Overcooked for PS4,” Chaewon answered as she took out the disk from her bag. The girls cheered.

“Well, I brought a bunch of chocolate,” Jungeun grabbed a bag of chocolate bars. The girls ooh-ed and went to look at the types of chocolates there were.

“I got some cookies from home,” Jiwoo showed a big container full of various flavours of cookies.

The girls quickly settled down to play Overcooked and snack on the food.

After some time, Heejin and Chaewon were seated on the floor and the ones with the controllers. Jiwoo enthusiastically watched on the sofa with Jungeun and Hyunjin passively watching beside her.

Jungeun tapped Hyunjin’s leg, making the younger girl look at her.

“I’m thirsty. What drinks do you have?”

Hyunjin got up, “Come with me.” She looked to the three to ask them what they wanted but they were so focused on the game that she didn’t bother to ask. She led Jungeun to the kitchen. “Do you want a shake? I can make you something.”

“Ooh, what do you have?” Jungeun watched Hyunjin open the fridge.

“I mean, I can make a chocolate shake or something if you want?”

Jungeun nodded quickly with her eyes widened. Hyunjin raised her eyebrows, “You must love chocolate, huh?”

“I guess,” Jungeun shrugged. “I reaaally love sweet things. I could eat and drink anything sweet.”

Hyunjin nodded as she opened her cabinets to find her blender. “Do you want anything else in your chocolate shake then?”

“No, chocolate’s good as itself,” Jungeun widely smiled with her hands clasped together.

“You can sit there by the way,” Hyunjin pointed to the small dinner table in front of the fridge.

Jungeun took a seat at the one closest to the fridge and saddled the chair to look at Hyunjin make the drink. Hyunjin took the blender and plugged it in the electrical socket near the kitchen counter, and tested it. Knowing that it worked fine, she went to rinse the jar. She grabbed a bucket of chocolate ice cream and milk out the fridge. She went to where her cups were and showed Jungeun them.

“How much do you want, Lippie?” she pointed at the various cups.

Jungeun smirked, “I want the big beer mug!”

Hyunjin took a long look at her with surprise before taking the mug. Jungeun laughed at her reaction while Hyunjin shook her head. Hyunjin took the ice cream scoop to get some scoops of ice cream into the mug. In typical Hyunjin fashion, she purposely tried to wreak havoc. She scooped the tub roughly and some of the ice cream flew onto the counter.

“Hyunjin! What are you doing?!” Jungeun exclaims stressfully.

Hyunjin ignored her and continued to do it until the counter was practically dirtied by the melting ice cream bits. She grinned at Jungeun, trying not to laugh at her reaction. Jungeun looked so offended - her eyes were wide, her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth slightly agape.

“Oh my god?” Jungeun said.

Hyunjin wordlessly smirked as she put scoops of ice cream into the two cups to measure how much ice cream was needed. She closed the ice cream and put it back in the freezer.

“Are you not gonna clean the counter?” Jungeun asked, clearly frustrated.

“Later,” Hyunjin nonchalantly replied.

Hyunjin took the milk and poured some into the jar before pretending to spill it. Jungeun yelped at the action before getting up to smack Hyunjin’s arm.

“Stop making a mess,” Jungeun frowned at her.

Hyunjin laughed, “Okay! Okay! Calm down, I will.”

Hyunjin closed the milk bottle and put it back in the fridge. She then proceeded to put her hand all over the melted chocolate ice cream on the counter.

“What are you doing?!” Jungeun watched in terror.

“Cleaning,” Hyunjin smirked at the girl’s reaction before starting to spread the mess.

Jungeun closed her eyes and exhaled a deep sigh. “I’m just not gonna look at this mess.” She turned away from Hyunjin with her hands up in defeat. She went to sit down on the chair she was sat on.

“Okay, I’ll clean it up,” Hyunjin said as she went to wash her hand and get a wet cloth to wipe the counter.

Jungeun turned around to see the mess gone and gave her a thumbs up. “Good!” she smiled.

Hyunjin poured the ice cream into the jar, “Anything for you, princess.”

Jungeun’s eyes widened as she slightly blushed at the nickname. “Hey! Don’t call me that,” she pouted.

“You don’t like it?” Hyunjin asked as she attached the jar onto the machine and looked at Jungeun’s face.

“I mean,” Jungeun blushed harder. “I don’t mind it… It’s just a bit embarrassing.”

Hyunjin’s right corner of her mouth raised to a slight smile before she started the blender.

—

**Jungeun beamed brightly at the food in front of her. Hyunjin had prepared the spicy beef soup into two separate bowls and laid out two bowls of rice at the kitchen island. Before she could pick up her spoon, she heard a shutter sound. She looked up.**

**“Did you just take a picture of me?” Jungeun raised her eyebrow at Hyunjin who was still standing at the opposite side of the kitchen island with her phone in hand.**

**“Yeah,” Hyunjin shrugged. “You looked so excited. I’ll video your reaction. Let’s see if the princess likes my cooking.”  
  
Hyunjin started recording while Jungeun slightly blushed at the nickname and looked down. Jungeun cleared her throat and picked up the spoon. **

**“Okay, let’s see how my personal chef cooked this dish,” Jungeun smirked and dipped the spoon into her bowl. She looked at the camera as she picked up the spoon. She put the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes widened. “Mmmm,” she hummed. “The soup isn’t that spicy,” she commented before scooping a spoonful of soup with some beef.**

**“Yeah,” Hyunjin commented behind the camera. “I made sure to not make it as spicy. I know you can’t handle spice well.”**

**Jungeun smiled with her teeth before putting the spoon in her mouth. She groaned, making Hyunjin raise her eyebrow. “It’s so good…”**

**Hyunjin smiled, “Did you see that? Princess loves my cooking.”**

**Jungeun rolled her eyes as she put her spoon into the soup again. Hyunjin stopped recording and walked to sit at the seat beside Jungeun.**

**“Okay, but,” Jungeun started with her mouth full of rice and soup. “It really is seriously good. I haven’t had this in so long and this is perfect for my taste.” She turned to look at Hyunjin who was smiling widely while her spoon was in her mouth.**

**Hyunjin nodded at her. “Alright, alright, I get it. You want me to cook for you more,” she teased.**

**“I mean, I wouldn’t mind,” Jungeun shrugged. “But that wasn’t what I meant. I’m just saying.”**

**Before Hyunjin could think of anything to say, Jungeun spoke again. “I’ll wash the dishes since you cooked.”**

**“Nope!” Hyunjin quickly retorted. “It’d be rude to just freeload at someone’s house and not do chores. Besides, you’re sick. I’ll do it.”**

**Jungeun shook her head quickly, “No, I’ll do it. I don’t mind. We can each do our part. I don’t want you to keep doing everything. I’m not even that sick.”**

**Hyunjin squinted her eyes at her before speaking up. “No, you’re letting me stay here. I shouldn’t freeload. Just think of this as payback from when you helped me out that weekend when I was so sick.”**

__

Hyunjin hated getting sick because it inconvenienced her schedules and left her time to think while she rested. It didn’t help that her family was barely there for her with their busy lives. She just always felt alone at home. Jinsoul and Sooyoung were her escape when she was younger. However, the two moved closer to their university and were so busy so she really missed them. She sometimes wished she was born into their family or at least born 3 years earlier so she could have spent more time with them, and go to the same university and be on the same level. Despite the age gap and differing daily lives, the three of them had a special connection. She didn’t like to show it but she loved being babied by the two. Times like these were when she missed them the most.

She was halfway through her senior year of high school, so her days were packed with studying. She had already felt the exhaustion taking a toll on her body gradually but refused to rest during the weekday. She didn’t want to fall behind on her work. It was finally Friday. She texted the group chat - with Heejin, Chaewon, Jungeun, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, Jinsoul and Haseul - that she’d have to miss the after-school study session that day because she really needed to rest. She left the school quickly to head home to sleep.

She was really exhausted when she got home but she forced herself to shower and change clothes. She had to take care of herself. No one else would take care of her. After spending her last bit of energy rushing to get ready for bed, she dropped onto her bed and passed out.

Hyunjin woke up to the sound of her house landline ringing. She would’ve left it alone but the sound blared loudly around the house. Her body felt heavy, like there was a weight tied to every part of her skin. She forced herself up begrudgingly walking to the living room to answer the call.

“Hello?” her tiredness evident in her voice.

“Hyunjin, baby, I’m outside,” a familiar voice replied in a soft voice.

Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Who’s this?”

“It’s Jungeun! Let me in, it’s getting chilly out here.”

Hyunjin instinctively nodded, like Jungeun would hear it through the call. She ended the call and headed to the door to welcome her in. The door opened to show Jungeun with a stuffed backpack and a big paper bag in hand.

“Hi,” Jungeun smiled softly.

Hyunjin blinked.

“Well, let me in,” Jungeun laughed at Hyunjin’s dazed state.

“Oh!” she stepped aside to let Jungeun walk in. “Sorry.”

Jungeun put her bag down on the sofa and put the paper bag on the kitchen table.

“Wait,” Hyunjin blinked many times quickly as she watched Jungeun swiftly moving around the kitchen and looking at her rice cooker. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of you, silly!” Jungeun took a bowl to scoop rice into it. “Come here and eat.”

Hyunjin was confused but sat at the kitchen table. Jungeun took out a container of ginseng chicken soup from the bag and opened it for her. She placed a spoon and the bowl of rice onto the table.

“I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“I’ll stay the weekend and take care of you till you’re better,” Jungeun said like the whole situation was of the norm. She gave Hyunjin a cup of water.

“Okay…” Hyunjin said before gulping down the whole cup of water. “I still don’t understand…”

Jungeun refilled her water and put it back on the table. “Well, how would you react when your friend says,” Jungeun lifted her phone to her face to read out Hyunjin’s text that she sent out after school ended. “I’m so sick… I could barely even survive the week with my fever. Might not even wake up anymore. I’m gonna miss today’s study session and sleep the whole weekend. I wish I wasn’t home alone this week. I miss hanging out with y’all. Pray for me… Then, hopefully I’ll survive the weekend without food. Goodnight. Don’t panic if I don’t reply during the weekend,” she put her phone back into her pocket and frowned at her. “Of course I would rush here with some food and medicine,” she walked to her bag to get medicine out. “Ugh, I wish your parents were more considerate to you. I get that they’re busy and whatnot but at least have someone to take care of you or check up on you.”

Hyunjin nodded slowly as she put a spoonful of soup into her mouth. “Thanks for coming. You didn’t have to travel all the way here. You still have school stuff and it’s over an hour away, Lippie.”

Jungeun put the medicine on the table and sat beside her. “Well, I’m here now. Don’t worry about it. Someone had to take care of you. Chaewon told me you were practically a ghost this week, and a zombie the previous few weeks. Have you been sleeping?”

Hyunjin shook her head as she put some soup in her mouth.

Jungeun frowned, “Baby, no… You’re gonna kill yourself like this.” She got up to quickly wash her hands.

Hyunjin sighed as she put some rice in her mouth. Jungeun sat back down with her clean hands to tear the chicken apart. She put small pieces of the chicken onto the rice.

“You don’t have to do all this,” Hyunjin pouted at Jungeun.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jungeun said as she continued to take her time tearing small bitesized pieces of the chicken for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had gone to sleep after taking the medicine on a full stomach. Jungeun had practically pushed her onto the bed and tucked her in afterwards. She didn’t let Hyunjin clean after herself. Hyunjin felt bad but was very thankful that Jungeun was there. She really needed the rest.

It was 7am when she awoke again. The sun pierced through the blinds in her room. She opened her eyes slowly. _Where’s Lippie?_ , she moved her eyes to look around the room. _Maybe it was just a dream._ She sat up and stretched her limbs. Her body still felt fatigued.

“Oh, you’re up?” Jungeun’s voice made her jump.

Hyunjin turned her head to see Jungeun dressed in a sleeveless shirt and shorts, with her hair tied into a ponytail. _Pretty,_ she thought and slightly blushed at her thought.

“Are you hungry? I made some porridge,” Jungeun said as she approached her. “Come eat with me,” she held her hand out for Hyunjin to take.

Hyunjin looked at Jungeun’s hand for a beat before taking it. Jungeun walked her to the kitchen table where two bowls of porridge and the medicine were sitting.

“Wait, let me wash my face,” Hyunjin excused herself before walking to the washroom. She washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth quickly, not wanting to make Jungeun wait. She walked back into the kitchen to see Jungeun taking pictures of her porridge.

“Are you taking pics to post?” Hyunjin’s voice made Jungeun turn.

Jungeun turned her phone off, “No, I just like to take pictures to commemorate things.”  
  
Hyunjin sat across from her, “Are you commemorating me being sick?”

Jungeun playfully rolled her eyes, “Of course not. It’s just my first time cooking porridge.”  
  
Hyunjin picked up her spoon, “Ooh, then I’ll be your first victim.”

“Hey!” Jungeun frowned. “Meanie!”

Hyunjin laughed to herself before scooping a mouthful of the porridge into her mouth. Jungeun watched her face intently.

“Not bad,” Hyunjin raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

Jungeun smiled widely before eating.

“By the way, I’ll wash the dishes,” Hyunjin brought up after swallowing another mouthful of porridge.

“No way,” Jungeun refused. “You should focus on resting.”

“No,” Hyunjin insisted. “I should clean up. You didn’t let me do it last night.”

“And for a reason. You need to rest.”

Hyunjin sighed. She knew Jungeun wouldn’t back down. So, she finished her food, took her medicine and just sat there watching Jungeun do all the cleaning.

Hyunjin kept coughing and clearing her throat in discomfort as she sat on the sofa beside Jungeun. Jungeun paused the movie to look at Hyunjin. She got up. She came back with a pack of lozenges and a cup of water. Hyunjin muttered a thanks before siping on the water.

“Take one,” she popped one out of the pack to hand it to Hyunjin. “I really like these lozenges. They taste good and work well.”  
  
Hyunjin put her cup down onto the coffee table and put the lozenge into her mouth. Beside the cup, Jungeun set the lozenges down.

“Aren’t you tired?” Jungeun turned to watch Hyunjin.

“I guess,” Hyunjin replied. “It feels rude to just sleep while you’re here though.”

Jungeun took her hand and put it against Hyunjin’s forehead. “It’s okay,” she took her hand off. “You’re still sick. I came here to take care of you, remember? Go to your room and sleep.”

“Can’t I just sleep here?”

Jungeun raised her eyebrow, “You want to sleep on the sofa? It’s gonna be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t care. I just don’t wanna be alone,” Hyunjin slightly pouted.

Jungeun scooted to the other end of the sofa, understanding what the younger girl wanted. She took the remote from the coffee table then patted her lap. “Okay, I’ll watch the movie while you sleep.”

Hyunjin smiled sheepishly as she laid her head onto Jungeun’s lap. The movie played softly as she closed her eyes. Right when she was about to drift to sleep, she heard Jungeun’s voice say, “Rest well, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a more unique way than how i usually write. it was a bit difficult for me to write this as it sorta feels off to me. i hope you like this, despite how awkward it is… i really like it. i took references from south korean and american culture for this story. (though i’m neither of those and i based it off of my immersion in the cultures from practically my whole life, and the research i’ve done) i worked on this story since 22 march 2020, almost every night for hours and i’d go insane with the feels and ideas.
> 
> of course, in real life i don’t actually romantically ship any of the girls. i’m sure they love each other a lot and they see each other like family, and that’s the beauty of their ships. when i write fanfics, they’re usually just substitutes for stories and scenes i want to see in films or shows (since there’s an audience for fanfics).
> 
> this is the first fic i’ve (mostly) finished in months, maybe even since 2018 or 2019 tbh. it took me quite a while to work on it bc i haven’t wrote in so long and i really reread everything i write so many times before editing and writing more.
> 
> i hope everyone is safe and healthy! make sure to wash your hands properly, stay at home if you don’t need to go out and wear masks whenever you do go out. i know that this whole pandemic could induce some anxiety in many people, especially since it’s something we are unsure of. just try to keep yourself home to ensure you and others are safe. make sure to occupy your time so you don’t go mad (like i have).
> 
> please leave feedback and comments ! i would really appreciate a comment after writing this much, talk about any moment you like or stuff like that
> 
> when i was halfway through writing this, i searched up hyunlip on ao3 and there were 3 - 2 side ships where they were practically together for 1sec and one cute 400-word one. there are like no big and long hyunlip (main) ship fics so i hope this was a good one for y’all to read. please share it around thank youu
> 
> part 2 shall be up within a week or so, it's taking me a bit of time bc i'm trying to be healthy + i keep getting other fic ideas (so await that too)


End file.
